Blood Secrets
by The Immortal Priestess
Summary: Being Dovahkiin was hard enough but a shocking discovery leads Selena onto a far greater path, one appointed by the Divines. Together with her allies, she must set out to do the impossible. To restore that which has become broken, fight hard Dragonborn.
1. Prologue: The Hunted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Elder Scrolls: Skyrim or the characters therein. I do however, own my own Dovahkiin and any other original characters that may appear.

**Author's Note**: Welcome to another brain child of mine which was spawned from the idea that maybe there is another reason why the Dragonborn is the Dragonborn at that particular time. This is to give me something to write while I work on altering the plot line to my Eragon story while I read the last book. Onward!

**Prologue: The Hunted **

Sometimes she thought that maybe her life was just one big cosmic joke for the Divines to laugh at, all at her expense. Selena Silversong had been down on her luck for most of her life, most of her troubles started with the fact she was half-Nord and half-Breton.

Her father, a proud Nord and a war hero no less, had been the one she had inherited her blond hair and piercing blue eyes from. Many strangers had commented to the two that they had never seen such a shade before that stood out so much but in the end was always shrugged off. It had also been her father who had encouraged her to learn combat skills. He had taught her how to wield both a sword and a spell at the same time, something most warriors seemed to ignore. Then one day when she was seven he had gone into town and never came back.

Her mother, from whom she had gotten her height (unfortunately) and doe eyes, had waited three days before she packed up what they needed and moved them from High Rock into Cyrodiil. Using her connections, her mother had managed to get a small farm for them to live on. The work had been tough but rewarding.

Selena herself had been in charge of taking care of the few animals they had while her mother oversaw the workers and simultaneously ran an apothecary. She'd learned what she had about alchemy and the restoration school from her mother as none of the other schools had interested her. Life at the time had been good.

Then the Thalmor came.

It had been a cold, winter night and Selena had been sitting in front of the fire reading when her mother had burst into the room. That night her life had been shattered as her mother had hidden her in a secret compartment in one of the cabinets then moved away from it so as not to give her away. She had died that night and a part of Selena had gone with her. At ten years old she had been orphaned.

The only thing she paused to grab after the Justiciars had left, setting the farm ablaze as they went, was the strongbox that had held the family papers, her mother's locket and the thing she had really needed: the savings.

Selena couldn't tell you how long she had wandered the countryside, rage and grief boiling inside her until a Khajiit caravan had found her. The old leader, Maikina, had taken pity on her and taken her in. Her experience with the farm animals paid off and she had been in charge of looking after the horses that pulled their carts. For the next five years, she traveled with the caravan and learned whatever the Khajiit would teach her. Looking back on it, she wasn't exactly proud of those things she had learned in the name of survival.

Then everything fell apart again.

A Thalmor Justiciar had stopped the caravan looking for her and she had been forced to kill him. Maikina had then arranged for her to go live with a friend of hers, a barman named Wanders-Many-Forests. He worked at an inn in a small out of the way village near the borders of Skyrim. The owner of the inn, an Altmer named Elunrei, had reluctantly allowed her to stay there so long as she "earned her keep".

Elunrei never tried to hide her Mer supremacist ideals and had barely tolerated Selena's presence as a member of the staff. But Wanders-Many-Forests had made up for it, rewarding her for a good job or just trying to get her to laugh.

When she turned sixteen, a Nord named Torkan moved into the village as their new blacksmith. He had fought in the war and had suffered a leg injury that forced him to walk with a limp and a cane. The quality of his work though was impressive and Selena would spend her free time at his forge watching him work and sometimes he even taught her what he knew about combat.

Time passed slowly but Selena didn't mind too much. The rage against the Aldmeri Dominion festered in her heart even as she felt worthless.

By the time she turned eighteen, Torkan had had enough. He had always told her she belonged elsewhere. That she could do some good in the world if she only put her mind to it. It had been a particularly bad day at the inn and Elunrei had all but throw her out to "teach her a lesson". Torkan had allowed her to sit by his forge as he worked and she relayed the details to him.

Finally he had huffed something insulting towards Elunrei under his breath then limped over to a large chest he had over to the side of his forge. He roughly opened it and gestured for her to come over. Inside had been some well crafted gear which he pulled out and handed to her. "I made those for you." He had said as she looked over the leather armor and steel sword. "It's time you take that savings you've managed to work up and get out of this pit." She had stood stunned.

"You are meant for better things girl. Get out there and show the world what you are made of."

She had done just that. She had taken the gear back to the inn where she had promptly quit and told off Elunrei like she had wanted to do for years. As a goodbye present, Wanders-Many-Forests had given her the enchanted pack that could store anything up until its weight limit was reached. The first thing that went into it was the old strongbox and her coin purse.

For a year, she wandered Cyrodiil doing what good she could do by helping people. One day, she had been feeling over sentimental and had rooted out the strongbox from under all the clothes she had managed to get. Opening it, she had first taken out her mother's locket and decided to wear it from that point on. Shifting through the papers that her family had treated like gold had brought her an interesting discovery.

She was descended from the Champion of Cyrodiil herself. More papers showed that her father had actually been trying to locate the tomb of their ancestor and had narrowed it down to Skyrim where she had apparently moved to with her husband after the Oblivion Crisis.

When she turned twenty she finally decided to see if she could locate that tomb, as a tribute to her father in a way. Once she crossed the border though her life turned into the butt end of a joke again, it was new being accused of being a rebel of a fight she had originally not known was even going on. Part of her wondered which Divine was laughing at her when she got rescued from her execution by a dragon of all things.

Things got crazy for her then, discovering she was a Dovahkiin or Dragonborn. She hardly considered herself a hero and knew she looked even less of one, sometimes she wondered how she had even survived the fight with Alduin.

After that had come dealing with the civil war. Considering her deep-seated hatred of the Thalmor she wanted nothing to do with the Empire that would bow to their desires. So naturally she had sided with the Stormcloaks and somehow found another family of sorts.

Placing Ulfric on the throne had made her feel that maybe now no other child would have to go through what she had gone through at the hands of the Thalmor. She respected the man, even though he came with a nice size list of faults but then again everyone had faults. She hated when someone accused him of being racist because wasn't the Thalmor the same way? If she heard one more Justiciar state that Mer were so superior to man she was going to make sure they wouldn't find a _speck_ of a body.

"Selena?" Her head snapped up as Jorleif took a seat next to her at the table. She smiled at him, shuffling the papers before her into a neater stack. Turning a little more towards the steward, she tucked the papers back into her bag.

"Sorry, a little lost in thought there."

"Quite alright lass." Jorleif said. "Are you any closer to finding the tomb?"

Smiling, she gestured to the map still on the table. "Thanks to the information you provided I've been able to narrow it down to somewhere along the water between Treva's Watch and Faldar's Tooth. The writings hinted at the 'Northern banks' so that's where I intend to start. If I leave now, I could make it by dusk and camp out. Start my search nice and early tomorrow that way."

"Best inform Ulfric, Stormblade." The steward said as he helped himself to some mead.

Selena nodded, she was quite aware that the Thalmor were becoming active again. What worried her was it had only been a year since Skyrim had broken free and she knew she wasn't the only one wondering what they knew that the Stormcloaks didn't. It was because of this increase in activity that Ulfric had been keeping her close, readying for another fight.

She was so close though to her original purpose for ever coming to Skyrim in the first place. All she wanted to do was find it, look around then return. She wanted to find out why her father had taken such great pains to find it. And perhaps she wanted to pray for some guidance that her ancestor's great spirit could grant her, some indication of what she should do.

Getting to her feet, Selena picked up the map and headed over to the throne where Ulfric was lounging. She could never figure out how he could be comfortable there, after all the blasted thing was made of stone. Then again, she supposed it was probably the same way that people in Markarth seemed okay with sleeping on stone beds. Maybe it was a hidden talent?

His gaze landed on her a few feet from the throne, she knew she had his attention. He gestured at the map. "I take it that you have learned the tomb's locate then?" His deep voice sounded through the room, causing a small shiver to race up her spine. She hid it behind a large grin.

"I've discovered it's general location! I'll be leaving shortly to get it's exact one, if all turns out well I should be back in two or three days." His eyes were boring into her and it took everything she had not to let it show how much he was affecting her. She respected him, a part was even in awe of the power that seemed imbued in his body. The problem was that side she kept very much buried as far as she could go, the woman who was enchanted by him.

"Be wary of spies, for all we know that Thalmor may have laid a trap for you." He said, and her gaze softened. It may of not been in the way she would have liked but the man still cared in his own way. And that was the way he showed it.

"Turning traps around are my specialty." Selena chimed, her smile turning impish. Oil lamps were her favorite after all.

Ulfric nodded. "Then go. The sooner you return the sooner we can find out what the Dominion is up to."

She bowed. "Of course, your majesty." This time her smile was completely wolfish at his small scowl. Ulfric may have been High King but he favored practicality over anything as was made apparently in the Palace of the Kings. As a close friend, he wasn't overly fond of her using titles on him.

"After you get back," he said, his voice a mix between a growl and a rumble, "go to Galmar and see if he has any news that you could put to use." With that his gaze returned to the room and Selena turned to retrieve her pack from the table. She'd already placed everything she needed into it so all she'd have to do is begin her long cross country hike.

With one last wave to Jorleif, she headed out of the palace and down through Windhelm. Greeting many of her friends, she finally reached the main gate and stepped out into a fine clear day.

Squaring her shoulders, Selena began her journey.

If she had known what she would find there however, she would have gone straight to Galmar and forgotten all about the tomb. For what she would find there would turn her whole life upside down.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the prologue. I tried to show the optimistic side my Dovahkiin has, always looking to the bright side and all. Here's to hoping I showed that well enough along with one of her major faults: her hatred of the Thalmor that can get a hold of her despite her better judgment. I'm using this story to try and show character growth, according to some I've done well enough on my Eragon story but hey, practice makes perfect.

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

Selena gripped the journal tightly as she broke out into a cold sweat. She held in her hands the very thing that her father had been searching for, she was sure of it! Whatever was inside was important but that was obvious. This was the journal of the Champion of Cyrodiil, a very record of the Hero of Kvatch in her own writing. Looking around, she found a fallen pillar that could serve as a chair.

Crossing the room, she sat down and turned the book over in her hands a couple times before opening. She started when she heard something fall free and land on the stone at her feet. Curiously, she shifted the journal aside to look at what had been so carefully stored inside the book. It was a gold amulet, one that had clearly seen better days. The backing was bent and the center jewel appeared to be missing, though the other gems were that were to surround it were still in place. It was a beautiful piece, even mangled as it was. Selena balanced it on her thigh as she turned back to the journal. Maybe within its pages there would be some reference to the battered amulet.


	2. The Tomb of Mournful Secrets

**Author's Note**: Next chapter, I must say this is almost as fun as playing the game itself. Oh and before I forget! Any criticism, as long as it is polite, is appreciated. As a human being, sometimes I may miss one or two little misspelled words or grammar mistakes after I proof read. Pointing these out to me in a review or a private message would be very helpful and as stated before appreciated. _**On a side note**_, I may tinker with quest line plots in this story because sometimes certain characters die so the player may take their role. I am aiming for a realistic as I can get character, so I can't have her leading all the factions even if it is possible in the game. I hope you understand. Now, onwards!

**Also**, thank you to all who took the time to either add this story to your favorites or you story alert!

**Chapter One: Tomb of Mournful Secrets**

It had been a normal journey for her, if by normal you meant attacked by at least two bears, seven wolves, one thief and a small band of bandits. Selena sighed as she sheathed her favorite weapon, an ebony sword she had made herself and enchanted with a lightning spell. She had ended up naming it Stormblade for lack of a better one, much to her friend Ralof's amusement.

So far she hadn't been having much luck until the ground gave way under her one foot. At first she had thought it was a sinkhole, you happened across them near water but as she withdrew her leg she found it completely dry. Her heart leapt into her throat as she dug into her pack for a pickaxe. She would need something to work with if this is what she thought it was.

Selena hooked the pick under the false ground a pulled, giving a cry of triumph when it pulled free with a groan. She tore up old logs and pushed aside roots until she saw it, the steps leading down to a door in the slope.

"This has to be it." She whispered to herself, putting her pickaxe back she slowly went down the stairs. Looking at the door, it was so plain that she was slightly thrown off. A champion would have received a bit more wouldn't she?

Carefully pushing the door open, she crept inside and took a good look around. Everything was off about this place but then again she was used to Draugr dungeons and crypts so a place not riddled with traps and undead would be unsettling. It was well lit too and not nearly as much of a mess, though some of the stone work was crumbling thanks to the roots of the trees above. She reassured herself that it was because this tomb was more recent, that's why it was different.

As a precaution she still drew her sword and moved along slowly, keeping her eyes open in case something jumped out at her. Things had a habit of doing that be it Draugr, dragons or that one jester on the side of the road that one time. She still shuttered at the memory.

The more she moved into the tomb, the more unnerved she got. It was like this energy pulsed in the air, bidding her to come in farther. Something told her she was supposed to be here, that some great answer laid just before her.

Well, the only thing that laid before her now was a damn wall. Selena looked left then right, but could spy no handles or levers of any sort. This was it? "Just my luck." She huffed, placing her left hand against the wall as she leaned forward. "This place has been ransacked already. Bastards even took the body!" She hissed and then fell forward ungracefully as the wall shimmered and disappeared.

Rubbing her nose, she pushed herself back onto her feet as she looked around. A fine layer of dust and a few spider webs attested to the fact that no one had gotten this far, that this part had been undisturbed since probably the day of her ancestor's burial. Her hand stung and she looked down, a small cut bled sluggishly at the base of her thumb. She didn't remember doing that. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she cast a basic healing spell before continuing on.

The long hall reminded her of the Halls of Stories she had seen in the ancient crypts except it was more narrow. Instead of writing there were several scenes carved into the very rock, the first depicting some sort of prison followed by what looked to be a city in ruins. Touching the one of the city, she mumbled to herself, "This must have been Kvatch."

She continued on, seeing scenes of battle and triumph. Her favorites so far were the fight in the skies above the Imperial City and an island with a strange door. That was the last carving before she reached a grand door, this one worthy of a champion.

The energy seemed to increase as she reached for the handle, quickly throwing the door open she jumped back expecting some sort of trap that never came. Cautiously, she entered her ancestor's final resting place.

In the center of the room was a stone sarcophagus on top of which laid an old sword and a dusty book. Around the room were a couple of armor stands with pieces made from materials she wasn't familiar with. One was an odd golden color like tree sap and another looked liked mythril, which hadn't been used for armor in a very long time.

If this had been any other tomb, she probably would have taken it all. This place, though, screamed sacred and she wouldn't treat it like any other dungeon dive. Selena walked over to the sarcophagus a drew a finger over the rusted blade that rested there. Now she knew her treasure and she could tell this was one of the rare Akaviri katanas, confirming the one story that her ancestor had in fact been a member of the Blades.

Another thing Selena knew was that most books left in such a place usually had valuable information in them, be it skills or a location of treasure. Picking up the book, she blew some of the dust off then brushed the rest away with her hand. It was then she got a good look at it and realized this wasn't just any book but a journal! Her ancestor's journal to be exact.

Selena gripped the journal tightly as she broke out into a cold sweat. She held in her hands the very thing that her father had been searching for, she was sure of it! Whatever was inside was important but that was obvious. This was the journal of the Champion of Cyrodiil, a very record of the Hero of Kvatch in her own writing. Looking around, she found a fallen pillar that could serve as a chair.

Crossing the room, she sat down and turned the book over in her hands a couple times before opening. She started when she heard something fall free and land on the stone at her feet. Curiously, she shifted the journal aside to look at what had been so carefully stored inside the book. It was a gold amulet, one that had clearly seen better days. The backing was bent and the center jewel appeared to be missing, though the other gems that were to surround it were still in place. It was a beautiful piece, even mangled as it was. Selena balanced it on her thigh as she turned back to the journal. Maybe within its pages there would be some reference to the battered amulet.

_5__th__ of First Seed, 3E 433_

_This new journal will serve as witness to the sudden chaos my life, the life of one Aurora Swiftsword, has been thrown into as this is the first break I have received. A few days ago, I awoke in the Imperial Prison of all places without a clue as to how I had gotten there. It was there I met the Emperor as he fled with his Blades, apparently there had been an assassination attempt that had already succeeded in taking his sons. I followed him for a time until the assassins finally claimed him but before he died he asked me to help "close shut the jaws of Oblivion". He gave me his amulet, the very Amulet of Kings, and told me to find his last son. Easier said then done._

_I traveled to find this retired Blade named Jauffre and learned of Martin, who I know sit across from as we travel to meet with Jauffre to discuss the next motion of this plan. This priest surprises me, I see great pain and sadness hidden in his eyes. He is following only on the principal that I have saved Kvatch, which is a blessing. I was unsure how I would convince him otherwise but I do suspect he holds many doubts. It matters not, I shall take him to Jauffre and wash my hands of this whole matter._

Selena wasn't sure if she should be surprised at the almost cold tone her ancestor used, she was a reluctant hero herself. She turned to the next entry.

_8__th__ of First Seed, 3E 433_

_It seems I shall be involved in this mess a bit longer. No sooner then we returned to the Priory did we find it under attack. Martin's skill during the fight was impressive and spoke more of the mystery of the man. Words cannot relate how angry I am at the moment, Jauffre has managed to loose the Amulet! Anyone with any sense would have kept it on their person, how better to have defend it! But no, put it in a secret room he did and one that appeared wasn't so secret after all!_

_I suppose there is some relief to be had, Martin still breathes and has been safely moved to Cloud Ruler Temple where I have been inducted into the Blades as well. I am unsure of this, I just wish to be free of this great problem and live my life. Is that so hard to ask? But then, I look at Martin and see the confusion on his face. He is having a hard time adjusting to his new role. I shall remain a little longer, if only to be his friend. One I suspect he needs greatly at this time._

That was interesting. The thing that nagged at her though was the continued mentioning of the Amulet of Kings. Her eyes wandered to the mangled piece on her thigh. "No, it couldn't be…" She turned back to the journal, breezing through the entries until another jumped out at her.

_6__th__ of Rain's Hand, 3E433_

_It seems now I have no choice but to remain involved as one of the few who know how to close down an Oblivion Gate. That feels like that had all I have been doing aside from tracking down this Mythic Dawn with Baurus. I was so close to recovering the Amulet but that madman escaped into some kind of portal. When I brought Martin the book he left behind though he nearly lost his temper. He apologized and told me I had unwittingly gotten my hands onto the Mysterium Xarxes. Martin continues to study it and as his friend, I continue to bring him what he needs. Be in Daedric artifact or whatever else he needs. _

_Late this night though he came to talk to me after the others had retired to bed, something I thought he should be doing. He doesn't think I haven't noticed how little he is sleeping. He confessed more of his concerns and how little he thinks of his chance of being a good emperor. I reassured him as best I could, my heart going out to him in understanding. The roles we had been handed are great burdens. And because of this, I am afraid we may have gone too far._

"Gone too far?" Selena asked aloud, her brow wrinkling in confusion. It was touching in a way, to see that two had become friends but this threw her off. "What went too far?" She flipped through more entries of quests until she found another mentioning of Martin Septim.

_22__nd__ of Second Seed, 3E433_

_Martin has discovered another item we need, the last one, and this time he is becoming impossible over it. I have brought him not only the Daedric artifact he needed but the armor of Tiber Septim himself and the Great Welkynd Stone. I am capable, this he knows, but I fear I know the true cause. This cannot get out, if the others knew…._

The cold sweat returned, her own mind starting to place the pieces of the puzzle before her together. If only she would just come out and say it! Well, write it actually. She began flipping through more and more pages until she found the next little puzzle piece.

_30__th__ of Second Seed, 3E433_

_It took time, but eventually the Count of Bruma relented and allowed us to use our plan. When the attack started and the Great Gate opened I will admit to feeling fear. I remember racing through the twisted halls of Dagon's realm, praying for Martin's safety and the survival of our friends. My goal was the Sigil Stone holding this monstrosity open. When I finally had it, a Daedroth took one final swing at me._

_I woke back at Cloud Ruler Temple to Martin's concerned face. He had healed the horrid wound to my back and was barely keeping himself together. I reassured him that I was fine now but he was still upset, reminded me that I had come very close to dying that day. It was this day we both knew there was no going back now._

Her hands trembled as she moved through more passages, looking for that final piece that could either disprove or confirm the growing suspicion in her heart as to what Aurora had been hinting at. She finally found it after what looked like a very large gap of time that had not been written.

_15__th__ of Sun's Height, 3E433_

_It has been a month now, a month since the end. This is the first time I could look at this journal and not shed tears. I have tried to keep myself as busy as possible. I have even succeeded at restoring the Knights of the Nine and exploring the Shivering Isles. But that does not change the truth. A month ago, the battle finally ended. We closed the jaws of Oblivion but at what cost? Certainly it was not worth Martin. Even now my heart clenches in pain at his name and thinking back to the day he sacrificed himself for all of us nearly brings me to my knees. Looking at the shattered Amulet of Kings is even more painful. But it is not all I have left of him._

_My old friend Marcus has agreed to marry me to avoid scandal and we shall return to Skyrim to live quietly. I will keep what little of the Amulet I have left and will tell the tale to our child. I wonder if the babe will have your eyes Martin?_

Her entire world fractured with those words. The family papers she had stated clearly that she was descended from the Champion of Cyrodiil, who had only had one child. The son she had named Martin, but clearly after the child's father when she had thought it was a tribute to a friend. She was ready to toss the journal aside but something compelled her to continue reading.

_16__th__ of Sun's Height, 3E433_

_Today I received the fright of my life. I had been sitting alone in my house in Skingrad when suddenly I found myself in the sky over the Imperial City, the very place I had fought Umaril the Unfeathered. Across from me stood what appeared at first to be a man until I noticed that he had the head of a dragon. He spoke to me, telling me not to fear for he came with a message._

_It was Akatosh himself and I can scarcely believe it myself. He spoke of a threat greater then the Ayleids forming in the Isles and the return of the World-Eater. After which he told me that the Septim line, of which the only survivor was the child I was carrying, would be bound to the point it was like they didn't exist. He said only then that the prophecies would unfold, after which the line would be released to bring peace once more. I asked him what he meant and such kindness radiated from him I nearly cried._

"_From your line will come a Dovahkiin, or in your tongue Dragonborn, and only they will restore that which has been broken. Only they will have the power to break the seal that has been placed on the line." Those words still ring in my head, long after he has returned me to the safety of my study. I pray that they will succeed, even now as I plan out how to leave any form of guidance I can for them to find._

Her life really was a cosmic joke, this couldn't be possible! Quickly flinging the journal aside she clutched the now discovered Amulet of Kings in her palm and paced the tomb. It was hard enough being the Dragonborn without any more burdens being dropped onto her shoulders and now she was supposed to "restore that which has been broken'! That could only mean the whole empire because she seriously doubted it meant the Amulet.

If this was all true then she was going to need some sage advice. She was going to have to talk to Paarthurnax. Ulfric wouldn't be happy with her delayed return but this was by far more important. Selena grabbed the journal and placed it along with the remains of the Amulet of Kings into her pack. Shouldering it, she swiftly turned on her heel and began her return to High Hrothgar.

**Author's Note**: And that's it for this chapter. As a request to anyone reading this, if you can spare a minute or two would you kindly review? It is nice to receive favorites and story alerts but to me reviews are even better as they tell me how I'm doing. I don't care if you simply tell me you like the story, that is encouragement that will help my writing.

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

The dragon looked at her. "I believe you already know the answer to that." Selena squirmed a little on her seat on the rock, uncertainty still racing through her.

"That's a bit much though, I mean I'm one person! And last time I checked I wasn't Tiber Septim!"

"No, you are just his descendant." Paarthurnax said, his voice the epitome of calm. It still made her wince.

"Maybe I am but I also doubt that the Thalmor and the current Emperor will just accept that and let me take my birthright. I also lack an army in my pocket." Selena huffed. "I mean, there is no positive way to look at this."

"War is never easy, Dovahkiin. Remember that."


	3. Doubt

**Author's Note**: Well, next chapter. I'd like to send out a **thank you to Lynn Pintel and Mizpinkypu **for their reviews since I couldn't use the reply feature on the reviews. Thanks again to jaass20 for the review as well. Also, to the person who reviewed as **Really**, first I would like to congratulate you on being the world's biggest coward and going anon instead of a signed review. You gave me a chuckle though, even as I _deleted_ your spiteful review. Were you scared that your review would have been reported as abuse? Because it kind of was, it was to be cruel and nothing else. No critique or anything. And the canon comment? Yeah, that's why this is **FANFICTION.** How big of a hypocrite do you have to be giving someone grief over canon when you yourself are reading fan fiction, thus meaning you aren't as pleased with it as you let on. Maybe you should give it a few chapters so I can show more of her character before you go all "Mary-Sue" on me. Ahem, anyway time to move on, such is life.

_**Chapter Two: Doubt**_

Being half-Nord meant she only had half their resilience to the cold. She sniffled as she trudged up the Seven Thousand Steps and wondered if it would be too much to ask for some soup when she finally reached the top. It's not like it would warm the chill that had settled in her heart. She knew what would happen when it got out that she was a Septim, knew Ulfric would seize the opportunity to try and bring down the Aldmeri Dominion. She kind of resented him for that, even though he hadn't even done it yet.

High Hrothgar loomed into view through the swirling snow and Selena thanked the Nine that she had finally reached it, but then managed to depress herself once more by reminding herself she had to go to the peak in order to talk to Paarthurnax. Arngeir greeted her as she stepped inside.

"Dragonborn, what brings you back to High Hrothgar?" Always formal, except for that one time when she had to learn Dragonrend.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. I have to speak to Paarthurnax." The leader of the Greybeards' eyes were critical, picking up on her mood.

"You are in distress."

"I really don't think that word begins to cover it, my friend." For a moment she thought he might stop her, but he stepped aside to let her pass.

With a grateful nod, she passed through the door and out onto the path that would lead her up to one of her greatest allies. She'd had to deal with Delphine and Esbern judging her simply for the fact she would not kill him. He had changed and it was in her opinion that everyone deserved another chance.

He was already waiting for her when she reached the summit. She wandered over to a rock and slung her bag down before sitting, all the while his ancient eyes followed her. For several moments the two just stared at each other.

"Did you know?" She asked finally.

"I know many things Dovahkiin, you will have to be specific." Came the reply.

She pulled out her ancestor's journal and what remained of the Amulet of Kings. A rumble sounded within Paarthurnax, something akin to when a human "hmm"ed.

"Did you know?" She repeated.

"Yes." Paarthurnax said. "I have known exactly who you are and what made you that way. You are a Dovahkiin simply because you are of the united blood."

Silence reigned for the next few minutes.

"What am I supposed to do now? Wasn't defeating Alduin enough?" Her voice bordered on pleading now. She was one person who could barely take care of herself and a reluctant hero to boot, adding this would be too much. She couldn't do it.

The dragon looked at her. "I believe you already know the answer to that." Selena squirmed a little on her seat on the rock, uncertainty still racing through her.

"That's a bit much though, I mean I'm one person! And last time I checked I wasn't Tiber Septim!"

"No, you are just his descendant." Paarthurnax said, his voice the epitome of calm. It still made her wince.

"Maybe I am but I also doubt that the Thalmor and the current Emperor will just accept that and let me take my birthright. I also lack an army in my pocket." Selena huffed. "I mean, there is no positive way to look at this."

"War is never easy, Dovahkiin. Remember that."

"Of course it bloody isn't!" Selena growled. "If it was then nobody would be interested because we would have other challenges to work on." Glaring at the Amulet she continued. "Besides, I don't think Tamriel can stand another war."

"Tamriel has seen many wars and still it stands. The way you speak of this Aldmeri Dominion as well makes me believe that they, too, are preparing for another war."

"You mean they plan to strike the killing blow this time." She sighed. "No wonder half the Septim line went insane one way or another."

"Perhaps."

"So that's it then? I can't change it so I have to work with it." Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she looked at her favorite mentor. "Is there anything else you know?"

"Two hundred years ago, a woman made the pilgrimage to High Hrothgar and left something with the Greybeards." The dragon said. "It was then brought to me, I think it's time it goes into the hands in which it belongs." He gestured with his snout over to a spot on the summit that she had never gone over to.

Selena got up and went over, finding a chest hidden amongst the rocks. Looking back, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"It belongs to you." Paarthurnax stated again.

Turning again to the chest, she opened it. It was almost empty inside except for a bit of cloth at the bottom, wrapped around something small. Picking it up, it surprised her that it was warm to the touch. It felt like all the air rushed from her body when she removed the cloth, looking upon half of a brilliant red gem.

With trembling hands, she took it over to the backing of the Amulet and slowly placed it into the setting. It fit perfectly to the bottom, leaving only the top half of the jewel missing.

"What did she say…? Did she say why she left it?" She whispered.

"She spoke of a vision that the Amulet would be the sign of the return." Paarthurnax said. "It is now obvious what she meant."

She wrapped both the gem shard and the backing into the cloth and slipped it into her pocket. "So that means I have to find the last piece? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Your ancestor provided that answer, the last piece rests with the Elder Council."

"So the Elder Council knows about this supposed prophecy that was given to my ancestor?" Selena asked suddenly. She didn't need to look at Paarthurnax though as it all clicked together. If she remembered what she had been told of the Great War, the Imperial City was sacked in the year 174 which was twenty-seven years ago.

If there had been some kind of record of this prophecy, the Thalmor would have found it and learned of the survival of the Septim line. Her family, her aunts and uncles and cousins on her father's side, had started meeting tragedy then. They were either killed in the war or met untimely deaths until only her father had survived.

If her father was hiding then it would explain why they could be descended from a famous hero and lived such a plain life. But then her father had vanished and her mother had barely waited until she had moved them. Then that meant she had known in some way about the line and the Thalmor killed her for it.

Tears ran down her face as she realized that the end of the worst night of her life, the night her mother had died had been her fault. The Justiciars had been there that night to kill Selena herself and not her mother. That's why they continued to hunt her, they wanted the Septim line to end so they could continue to claim that they had ended the Oblivion Crisis instead of her ancestor Martin(1).

Sorrow and rage warred in her heart. Sorrow that she had unwittingly been the cause of her mother's demise and rage at her murderers. If it was the last thing she ever did, she would see them pay!

"Dovahkiin." She jumped, so lost in her thoughts that she had almost forgotten where she was. "Be wary of such anger."

"It keeps me going." Selena said.

"It can end you as well."

She took a deep breath, shoving her anger back into its cage. Focus, she needed to remember to do that and that reminded her she was overdue reporting to Galmar.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked.

"I believe you should follow the path that has been laid out before you, after that is up to you."

Selena smiled grimly. "Then I take my leave."

The walk back down the mountain gave her more time to mull over the drastic turn her life had taken. The thing was she was certain she didn't want the throne, there was no way she could handle all that responsibility. Part of her wanted to run away and never look back. Another wanted to use this to her advantage so she could destroy the Aldmeri Dominion.

She finally reached Windhelm late that night and almost two days overdue. Heading to Hjerim, she decided that she would sleep before dealing with an angry jarl. What surprised her was the group of soldiers waiting outside her house, led by none other then her friend Ralof. "Ralof, what's going on?" She asked as she approached, almost taken back by the relief in his eyes.

"It's good you were delayed, my friend." He said and she was just about to ask him why when two soldiers carried out what could only be a body wrapped in a cloth. Considering she wasn't a Thane here her house should have been empty.

"Because?" She asked.

"Some woman called Viola Giordano noticed activity in your house and reported it to the guards." Selena resisted the urge to roll her eyes, that woman practically stalked the whole city. "They knew you had not returned yet and went to investigate." Here Ralof paused as they watched another body get carried out. "It turns out three Thalmor Justiciars managed to sneak into the city and were waiting here to ambush you. One has been captured and taken to the dungeons to be questioned. Galmar ordered me to wait here for you to return."

So they were stepping up their game it seemed and all she had wanted was to go to bed. "Well then, let's go visit our new guest." She turned on her heel and headed towards the dungeon, Ralof keeping pace next to her.

When they reached the dungeon, the Altmer had been bound tightly to a chair from which he glared at them from. Selena looked at Ralof. "Would you inform Galmar that I am back? I'd like to have a chat with our friend here." He didn't look happy about it but he went.

It was quiet for several moments before Selena felt compelled to say, "You are too late, I already know."

If it was possible for glares to kill, she'd be greeting her family that very moment.

"That's why you were sent wasn't it? To stop me from finding out. To snuff out my family line before any damage was done to your Dominion."

"Silence heretic." The elf hissed, uselessly struggling against his bindings as if he could break free.

"Why? You've failed like the others before you. Sorry to break it to you but that is how everything has worked out. Don't think I'm happy about this either!"

The elf leaned as close to her as he could. "It doesn't matter who your filthy ancestors are or what you are capable of. You will never see your so called birthright, you will die before that happens."

She opened her mouth to retort when someone else beat her to it. "You sound certain of that." The two turned and Selena nearly winced when she saw Ulfric, followed closely by Galmar and Ralof.

"What's this about a birthright?" Ralof asked.

The evil grin that spread on the Altmer's face sent a wave of dread through her. "Why don't you tell them oh great Dragonborn?" Four sets of eyes were fixed on her.

"Not here." Selena said, glaring at her would be assassin as she left the cell.

**Author's Note**: Whew, I must say I'm a little worried about my portrayal of Paarthurnax, I hope I did him justice. He's such an awesome character and I must say I'm a little upset about how small his role really is. I intend to fix that in this story.

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

The two pieces of the Amulet of Kings taunted her even from the depths of her pocket. She was so torn between everything she wasn't sure if she would ever feel whole again. Then again, she hadn't felt whole since the night she had witnessed her mother's death.

There was what she wanted. A normal life, a chance to find a husband and raise a family in peace. To be able live her life.

Then there was what the others wanted from her. They wanted a glorious war that would end with the fall of the Aldmeri Dominion. They wanted Tamriel reunited into the empire that Tiber Septim had forged. They wanted the Septim Dynasty to return.

She didn't know which would be the right decision. She doubted either was the right choice, there was sacrifice in each. All there was were shades of grey and the hope that you could make the best of things that you could with what you had.

In the end, she had a choice and yet somehow it felt more like she didn't really have one just the illusion of one. It was like choosing beheading or hanging for a death sentence, either way you were going to die.


	4. Shades of Grey

**Author's Note**: So next chapter, thank you again to those of you who have reviewed or added this story to your favorites/alerts. I'm on a role with this story I'll admit, hopefully soon I will have my Eragon story plot line adjusted and can get back to it as well. Onwards.

_**Chapter Three: Shades of Grey**_

The throne room was thankfully empty except for Wuunferth and Jorleif when they arrived back from the dungeon. Ulfric immediately went to said throne and sat, Galmar talking up his place beside it. Ralof sat with her at the table and she was reminded that not only was she tired, she was hungry. _It'll have to wait. _She thought.

"Now, tell us what that elf meant." Ulfric said, spitting the word elf like it was something disgusting. Considering that the Altmer was an agent of the Dominion, she was pretty much in agreement.

"It's a long story but I'll just start with when I found the tomb." Selena said, accepting the goblet Ralof handed her. "It was well hidden and had the most curious protection." She turned to Wuunferth who had until then been helping himself to some of the food. "Is it possible to put up a ward against all else except relatives?"

The mage nodded. "It is old magic and hard to cast, usually only top ranking mages have access to all that is needed."

"My ancestor Aurora was the Arch-Mage of the Cyrodiil branch of the Mage's Guild." Selena said, it was something that differed between them. Her talents stayed with healing but her ancestor had dabbled in all the schools.

"Then it would not have been a problem for her. I take it you encountered this spell in the tomb?" Wuunferth asked.

"I did. When I finally got inside I thought the place had already been raided but it turns out that spell made something like a false wall. Well, I did find the actual burial chamber." Selena dug into her pack and pulled out the journal. "I found this. It's her journal, it's got her whole rise to fame in it."

"That is a priceless treasure." Ulfric said. "But what does it have to do with this supposed birthright?"

"It's all in here. The real reason the Justiciars have been trying to kill me, the answers are in here." Flipping open the book she began to read.

She didn't dare look up as she went over the passages that had changed everything she had known about herself, she didn't want to see their reactions in finding out who she was. Didn't want to see how they would look at her when she was suddenly Selena Septim.

Finally she finished the entry that spoke of Aurora's visit from Akatosh and closed the journal with a snap.

"By the Gods…" Ralof breathed.

"I was delayed because I went to High Hrothgar to speak with the Greybeard's leader." She pulled out the cloth from her pocket and unwrapped the two pieces of the Amulet of Kings. "They had the part of the jewel, the backing was in the tomb." Her fingers warmed as she ran them over them. "The last piece is with the Elder Council."

For several moments no one said anything and still she refused to look up from the fragments as they put together what they knew about her bloodline with what they had just heard. Finally Ulfric spoke, "Then you are the true heir to the throne, you are the rightful Empress."

She closed her fingers over the Amulet. "So it seems. And I have no idea what I am supposed to do about it."

"You are a Septim." Ulfric said. "You should reclaim what is yours."

"That's just it!" Selena said, jumping to her feet to pace in front of the table. "I seriously doubt the Emperor Titus II in all his so called glory will just hand the throne back over because I'm a Septim!" The cold invaded her chest again, saying it aloud made it final. No going back. Then there was the matter that she really didn't want the throne. "Besides, I'm not exactly leader material here! I've barely managed to take care of myself these past years so how am I supposed to take care of a whole empire?" She looked up at Ulfric then and was surprised by his stern expression.

"You have proven time and again that you are capable of great things. You defeated Alduin. You tipped the scales in our favor in the war for Skyrim's freedom. That is why I do not doubt your ability to reunite Tamriel and to throw down the Aldmeri Dominion once and for all."

Selena slumped back down onto the bench, stunned that he thought that highly of her. She collected her thoughts. "Even so," She said, "I lack an army to do just that."

Galmar snorted. "You are the Dragonborn, Skyrim's greatest hero and now a descendant of Talos himself. I can think of no other that the Sons and Daughters of Skyrim would follow more readily into battle. It would be the makings of legend."

"Agreed." Ulfric said.

"But we fought so hard to free Skyrim from the empire!" It was her last ditch attempt to dissuade them from backing her claim.

"We left an empire that was enforcing the will of the Thalmor onto us. An empire too weak and corrupted to even run itself. You can restore it to its former glory, to the days of honor and prosperity. To what Talos wanted it to be." She'd almost forgotten how well of a speaker Ulfric was. "For that it is safe to say that Skyrim will follow you."

She leaned forward, resting her face in her hands. She was exhausted, she'd been awake for almost a day and a half now. And she needed to think and probably eat too.

"We should all rest first." Jorleif interjected, no doubt seeing her sorry state. "It would do us all some good."

Ralof walked her home after Ulfric dismissed the meeting if that is what one wanted to call it. He paused just outside the gate. "I would follow you my friend. Not because you are a Septim but for the good you could do." She smiled back at him.

"Thank you Ralof. Good night." She said and then let herself back into her house. It seemed the guards had cleaned up the mess which she was grateful for. She didn't feel like doing any scrubbing. Heading up the stairs and through the armory, she reached her room.

Stripping down to just her tunic she climbed into bed and was asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow.

Several hours later, long after all the shops had opened for the day she awoke. Selena rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She could hear two guards chatting outside, no doubt posted there by Ulfric to stop any future attempts on her life.

Was that what she had to look forward to?

Getting up she dressed quickly and went downstairs to her kitchen. She devoured a sweet roll and a hunk of bread before she decided she needed to get out of the city if only for a while. She slipped out as fast and quietly as she could, not stopping until she was past the mill. There she sat down on a fallen tree.

The two pieces of the Amulet of Kings taunted her even from the depths of her pocket. She was so torn between everything she wasn't sure if she would ever feel whole again. Then again, she hadn't felt whole since the night she had witnessed her mother's death.

There was what she wanted. A normal life, a chance to find a husband and raise a family in peace. To be able live her life.

Then there was what the others wanted from her. They wanted a glorious war that would end with the fall of the Aldmeri Dominion. They wanted Tamriel reunited into the empire that Tiber Septim had forged. They wanted the Septim Dynasty to return.

She didn't know which would be the right decision. She doubted either was the right choice, there was sacrifice in each. All there was were shades of grey and the hope that you could make the best of things that you could with what you had.

In the end, she had a choice and yet somehow it felt more like she didn't really have one just the illusion of one. It was like choosing beheading or hanging for a death sentence, either way you were going to die.

Thinking of dying always led her back to the thought of her mother, who had been killed in cold blood. Who had been slaughtered just because of politics and paranoia. She clenched her fists, recalling her mother's last words to her as she had hidden a young Selena in the secret compartment. "Don't scream." That was the last thing that her mother had ever said to her.

A twig snapped behind her and she slowly reached for her sword, preparing for the worst. Standing, she turned to look at her visitors with a neutral expression. It was Justiciars, at least five of them this time.

"Come to finish the job?" Selena asked.

"Silence heretic, you don't speak to your superiors unless you are spoken to!" The leader, a woman who looked to have a permanent scowl hissed. "The others may have failed to kill you but I won't."

"We'll see about that."

The Altmer gave a snort. "If you had just died with your pathetic excuse for a mother then everything would have been easier. No matter though, I will be cleaning your blood from my sword soon enough."

The rage broke free from its cage then and burned hotter then the flames that had engulfed her childhood home could ever hope to. A roar flew from her mouth, her mind not registering the Thu'um until three of her adversaries were launched across the road. One was unfortunate enough to crash into a tree, the resounding crack signaling to the breaking of his neck.

Selena flew into the chaos, stabbing her sword between one elf's cuirass and pauldron. He went down with a gurgle as the enchantment finished the job.

Spinning, she cleaved the head off her next attacker before jumping to the side to dodge the spell his comrade was throwing at her. Adrenaline raced through her veins and she could barely see past the red of her anger as she faced the remaining two. Looking at them brought forth pure hatred, their disregard for life and freedom were sickening.

In this moment it made sense why Akatosh would tell her ancestor that the Thalmor were a greater threat then the Ayleids. The Thalmor killed anyone who got in their way or opposed their views. They tried to force their beliefs down the throats of everyone and they called themselves superior. Power obtained through trickery and enough pride to choke a dragon. If they were allowed to continue they wouldn't stop until mankind had become enslaved again.

Her path was now clear.

"**Yol Toor Shul**!" The Thu'um spiraled forward, the fires quickly burning her second to last opponent alive. All that was left was the woman who had dared to insult her mother.

She was sadistically pleased with the fear in her eyes.

"Even Talos can't save you now." Selena hissed as she lunged forward, knocking the Altmer's sword aside, "But then I doubt he even wants to." Then she brought the blade down into her enemy's skull. She hacked again and again, fury and sorrow and pain pouring into each of the swings until the corpse's head and torso were no longer recognizable.

Screaming at the sky, she threw Stormblade until it embedded in a nearby tree right over the body of the one who's neck had been broken. Tears rolled down her face in streams as she tried to bring her emotions back under control. She had always held it in, the worst of her emotions and hidden them with a smile. It had been better to leave them alone and try to continue on.

She collapsed to the ground, lungs struggling to suck in much needed air. An empty feeling took up residence in her stomach and she was finally able to get herself back under control. The hollowness helped her to concentrate.

Blood was splattered everywhere, on the trees and the road and even more on herself. She looked like she had committed a grisly murder or had suffered some horrible wound. Getting to her feet, she went to retrieve her sword then began the task of searching the bodies for anything useful. Pocketing any valuables she found was a force of habit and the way she could put food in her belly. They weren't going to need them anymore after all. She couldn't find any notes that served as orders, so they had gotten smarter there. Leave no evidence was the new rule it seemed.

Heading back to Windhelm, she ignored any strange looks she was getting. She didn't even notice when a woman grabbed her child and crossed to the other side of the road. The guards murmured among themselves but didn't seem sure if they should stop her.

It was business as usual at the Palace of the Kings, at least until everyone saw her and it grinded to a halt. Ulfric sat up in his throne, a look of concern on his face. Even Galmar gave her a critical look as he looked for any signs of injury.

She went straight to the throne and looked Ulfric dead in the eyes.

"I'll do it."

**Author's Note**: Whew, this chapter was something to write let me tell you. Now some of you might be going "damn!" at that fight scene with the Justiciars but there is a reason behind it! Remember, she saw her mother's murder so she's had some mental scarring from that. My sister who is a MP, or Military Police, has had some psychology training and said that when someone is a victim of violence they can turn to violence a little more easily. That's why an abused child at home can be a big bully at school. Or in Selena's case, witness her mother's murder and then turn around a butcher the Justiciars.

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

The map in the war room had been switched from one of Skyrim to one of the entire continent of Tamriel. Selena looked over it and all the little flags: black for the Aldmeri Dominion, red for the empire and blue for the new Septim army. This just drove home one fact.

She was no strategist.

There was no one to ask how things were going either. Galmar and Ralof were out preparing the soldiers and Ulfric was busy trying to get them more allies. So far he had been in contact with High Rock and Hammerfell, with whom things had been going well. Skyrim and Hammerfell both held an intense hatred for the Dominion and the old empire and that is what they were using to their advantage. The empire had abandoned Hammerfell and that would take time to heal those wounds but could also give them the very thing they needed to sway them to their side.

Selena looked up from the map, deciding that it would do no good to give herself a headache this early. She would wait another hour to see if Ulfric would be able to talk then before heading home. Her home that was now surrounded by guards since the High King refused to risk her safety after her little spat with those Justiciars.

It was funny almost that she had next to nothing to do with the arrangements for a fight she was an important factor in. This looming war was to put her on the throne and yet she had had little to do with it. It was much too late to change her mind though.


	5. Prophecies and Inspirations

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the slight delay for this chapter, I had a ton of things to do. You see, my grandmother lives alone but she's starting to space out I guess is a nice way to say it. So my aunt has asked me to spend extra time with her, like going over there on my days off from work and such. Considering I love her to pieces it is hardly a chore and I had felt I didn't see her enough. Anyway, let's get to the story. That's why we're here.

_**Chapter Four: Politics and Inspirations**_

"I'll do it." With those three words Selena had ultimately sealed her fate and the fates of the people of Tamriel. The guilt over the lives to be lost was at war with the knowledge that it had to be done for those very lives. For their freedom.

When she had joined the Stormcloaks it had been to lash out at the Dominion in any way that she could and the rebellion had provided that. Had she done it for freedom? In a manner. Had she done it for revenge? Absolutely. Had she cared about the politics behind it all? No.

It had been Ulfric that had made her look past that single-minded focus of her vendetta. That day when she had entered the Palace of the Kings for the very first time and heard him speak she knew that he was a good man, one of the few left. He had honestly cared what would happen to Skyrim and its people. Had seen the evils the Thalmor could inflict and had survived, but it had twisted him in a way. It was there that she truly believed he had received his distrust of anyone who wasn't a Nord.

Those souls who thought he was hungry for power couldn't be more wrong, couldn't know how he didn't want the lives that had already been lost to have been for nothing. That was why she was trusting him with this because she herself was so very lost. In fact, she had no idea what she was doing.

Selena remembered when he had pulled her aside and told her that the armies were being prepared.

"Shouldn't we try to talk to the Elder Council first about my claim instead of just attacking? I want as little innocent blood spilled as possible." She argued.

Ulfric's eyes had been sad even as he kept his face neutral. "It is a precaution, a means to show them we are serious." He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Believe me Selena, the day that words can solve every problem is not coming quick enough. I fear it may never."

That had been a little over a week ago and according to Galmar, things were progressing well.

The map in the war room had been switched from one of Skyrim to one of the entire continent of Tamriel. Selena looked over it and all the little flags: black for the Aldmeri Dominion, red for the empire and blue for the new Septim army. Hammerfell with Black Marsh and their conquered Morrowind had none as they were independent. This just drove home one fact.

She was no strategist.

There was no one to ask how things were going either. Galmar and Ralof were out preparing the soldiers and Ulfric was busy trying to get them more allies. So far he had been in contact with High Rock and Hammerfell, with whom things had been going well. Skyrim and Hammerfell both held an intense hatred for the Dominion and the old empire and that is what they were using to their advantage. The empire had abandoned Hammerfell and that would take time to heal those wounds but could also give them the very thing they needed to sway them to their side.

Selena looked up from the map, deciding that it would do no good to give herself a headache this early. She would wait another hour to see if Ulfric would be able to talk then before heading home. Her home that was now surrounded by guards since the High King refused to risk her safety after her little spat with those Justiciars.

It was funny almost that she had next to nothing to do with the arrangements for a fight she was an important factor in. This looming war was to put her on the throne and yet she had had little to do with it. It was much too late to change her mind though.

She only prayed that the Elder Council would accept her claim and not put up a fight. They needed to save all their strength for the Dominion. That map was nagging her though.

Just then Ulfric walked into the room. "Jorleif told me you were in here. I have news." Selena looked at him and try to read his expression but was annoyed that it was the blank face he reserved for when holding court.

"Please tell me it's good news." Selena begged.

"It may classify as such." Ulfric said. "It seems that High Rock is interested in allying with us. Hammerfell is not too far behind."

"So how did you manage that?" She asked, impressed.

"I reminded the nobles of High Rock about the sacking of the Imperial City, it seems they aren't eager for their remaining ally to suffer such a fate again."

"In short, they don't want to be left alone if Cyrodiil falls to the Dominion again so they are joining us instead."

"Indeed. Hammerfell though is proving to be a bit difficult since that coward Titus stabbed them in the back."

Selena knew that, knew that Hammerfell had been forced from the old empire because the Dominion had been making threats. They had been left on their own and had still managed to drive back the Thalmor. If this was going to work they would need Hammerfell on their side.

"Hopefully we can work around that, the ambassadors will be arriving shortly. The first is a chosen noble from High Rock and we can expected a General from Hammerfell."

Heart meet feet. "WHAT?" She demanded, her voice raising several octaves. "How? I mean, I've heard nothing about any ambassadors! Wouldn't there be some big ruckus to prepare for them?"

"That is why it was kept secret." Ulfric said, dismissing her outburst. "The less the Thalmor know of what we are doing the better. Just let me do the talking."

That phrase was familiar. "Wait…when you said shortly how "shortly" did you mean?" She asked, part of her dreading the answer.

"By shortly I mean within the hour."

"At least you gave me a little time to brace myself. Nobles make me nervous."

He smirked, no doubt finding her answer amusing. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Not really." Selena lied. "You don't act like the rest."

"I will take that as a compliment."

The two returned to the throne room, Ulfric sitting looking all too calm while she was loosing it internally.

What took a little over an hour felt like a month, it had taken all she had to get up slowly instead of jumping when the two parties arrived.

The party from High Rock arrived first. They were dressed in the elaborate manner that all nobles did, flaunting their money. She would bet several septims that the one in the best clothes was the noble they were waiting for as obvious as it was.

The noble was of decent height for a Breton, with the typical dark brown hair and eyes. He gave them an award winning smile and gestured for his small party to shuffle off to the side.

Ulfric rose from his throne. "Allow me to welcome you to Skyrim and my home." He said formally. "If I may be so bold you must be Lord Edwinn Ruran?"

"I am." The Breton said. "As you are aware I have been chosen by the other nobles to represent High Rock in your war council." He turned his dark eyes towards Selena. "I can presume that this is the Septim heir you informed us about?"

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer or not but Ulfric beat her to it. "Yes, this is Selena Septim. The true Empress." The name had a ring to it when he said it.

"I am honored, you majesties." Lord Edwinn said as he gave a bow, startling her. She was used to people talking to Ulfric like that so it was very weird to be included in that.

"Now I am sure that you are both aware that we in High Rock our putting ourselves in a precarious position by siding with you. The empire will not take this lightly."

"The empire," Ulfric said, "is hardly a threat now considering they now only consist of Cyrodiil."

Lord Edwinn nodded. "True and we do not wish to be left alone should they fall to the Thalmor again."

Just then the door to the Palace opened again and what Selena could assume was the party from Hammerfell. The Breton lord once again gave a polite smile and moved to the side slightly to let the Redguards approach.

Unlike the Bretons, these were soldiers that were with their General. The Windhelm guards themselves were tense, clearly not comfortable letting even a small band of armed men to approach their High King and the Septim Heir. She noticed that in this party that there seemed to be two people of importance.

The elder Redguard dressed in expensive and well made plate armor was no doubt the general they were waiting for. The younger was dressed in plate armor as well and was also obviously his son.

"General Nachael." Ulfric greeted, keeping it simple between two soldiers. "It is good you are here."

General Nachael's face was grim and the graying in his hair only made him more intimidating to Selena. This was not a man to be messed with but then, that's what they needed for their side. "You made interesting appeals in your messages but how can we be sure you with live through with them?" It came out almost rude but then, they had to be forgiving because of what the empire had done before.

"I assure you that we will do everything to uphold our end of any agreement we will reach today. We will not turn our backs on you like that coward Titus."

"I sincerely hope so." The older Redguard gestured to the younger next to him. "This is my son Charon."

Charon was a handsome man, with a charming smile. His hair was close-cropped like his father's but his eyes were surprisingly light. "Pleased to meet you King Ulfric." He said and somehow, she doubted that simply by his tone. "But I'm afraid we also come with bad news. Our spies have informed us that the Aldmeri are preparing for another invasion of Cyrodiil within this very month."

And Selena was beginning to feel like a piece of furniture. Her eyes drifted over to Lord Edwinn, who gave her a sympathetic smile. So now she could understand what that poor woman in Whiterun had been putting up with.

"Now," General Nachael nearly growled, "let's see what you have planned."

She trailed behind them into the war room and hung back as the four men gathered around the map table. She didn't even bother listening as she stared at the map, feeling worthless at that very moment.

_Please, I don't know what I'm doing. Please, please help me Talos. _She prayed. The back and forth of ideas was lulling in a way and Selena's mind started to blank out a little as they talked about taking Cyrodiil first.

It was in this moment that she started to see something on the map, a shimmering. Her hand closed over the fragments of the Amulet in her pocket and it all made sense.

"Wait." She said and the sudden silence in the room was nearly overwhelming.

"Did you have anything you wanted to add, your majesty?" Lord Edwinn asked, seemingly glad to have someone else contribute. Before it had mainly been General Nachael and Ulfric.

She got closer to the map and looked at it before pointing. "If we take Cyrodiil we'll play right into the Thalmor's hands."

The scowl on General Nachael's face could crumble stone. "And why do you say that?"

Something was formulating in her mind and she was pretty sure that it was some kind of divine inspiration. She'd never be able to come up with this on her own.

"Think about, if we take Cyrodiil first the troops would be tired from beating what's left of the Imperial Legion and trying to dig in. Then the Aldmeri could move right in with fresh troops and they would be easy pickings so you see, they WANT us to go into Cyrodiil." Selena looked up. "They didn't get all the land they did by battle prowess alone, they tricked their way into some."

It seemed Lord Edwinn was on her side with this one. "She has a very valid point."

This didn't make General Nachael any happier. "So what do you suggest we do Septim?"

She bit back the flinch and looked back down at the map. "We should take back Morrowind first then go for Black Marsh."

"Have you lost your mind woman?" The older Redguard snapped.

"Perhaps we should hear her out." Ulfric said. He had been oddly quiet after her interruption.

Selena smiled at him before gesturing back at the map over Morrowind. "It would be the last thing anyone would expect, we can turn the Thalmor's tactics right back at them. The Argonians won't be prepared, they will think that we are going head to head with the Dominion. We take them by surprise and force the Thalmor to face us on four fronts. They would have to spread their forces out."

Then she pointed to Cyrodiil. "While we take back Morrowind and Black Marsh, they would have to save face and invade Cyrodiil. We would turn their own trick back on them and attack after their own forces were worn out from fighting the Legion, who would also be worn from the fighting."

Ulfric placed his hands on the edge of the map table and leaned over it, his eyes roaming over it just as Charon spoke up. "It is a sound plan father, all we would have to do is decide what troops go where."

General Nachael didn't look very happy but she did see a faint spark of respect in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she should be happy she had impressed him or insulted that he had so little faith in her to begin with.

"As I speak for High Rock I can assure that we can supply Skyrim's soldiers if they move to take Morrowind." Lord Edwinn added, spurred on by Ulfric's nod. "As they share a border it would be in our combined interests to have it this way." Looking over at General Nachael, he continued. "In the mean time, that would give both High Rock and Hammerfell time to rally more soldiers for the attack on Cyrodiil. I am right to assume you would be able to keep an eye shall we say on the Thalmor?"

"Indeed." It came out more of a grunt then anything.

"Then we are in agreement that it is time to remove the Thalmor stain from Tamriel?" Ulfric asked.

"It is high time they pay for what they have done." General Nachael spat.

"Then it is settled. I will send word back to my home to begin shipments immediately." Lord Edwinn said cheerfully, clapping his hand together then rubbing them. Selena couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face, this Breton sure was a good pick up for the mood. "Now I understand that Skyrim has a particularly good brand of mead here and I am most eager to try it. Wine can get so dull after a fashion."

There was a smirk on Ulfric's face again, like this man was highly amusing. Then again, he could also be hiding his annoyance so she wasn't sure on that. "I will send word to the cooks right away to have our dinner prepared. Now, if you will just follow my steward he will show you to your quarters."

The Breton and two Redguards went over to Jorleif who greeted them cordially and began to lead them away. Just before they were out of sight, Charon turned and gave Selena one last smile.

"That went well." She said and was surprised that when she looked over at Ulfric he was smiling, as in a full blown smile.

"You did well today. You see, you do have the makings of an Empress." Then he disappeared into his own living quarters, no doubt to ready himself for dinner.

The warm feeling never left her chest that night.

**Author's Note**: I never thought I'd get this chapter done. It's kind of slow, I know but in war you have to plan. And planning can be boring. Thankfully all that said boring stuff should be out of the way for now so we can get some action. I must say though, Lord Edwinn is fun to write. I've aimed to make him this light character with a carefree look to things, like something you would expect from a typical noble born with a silver spoon in their mouth. General Nachael on the other hand, he's going to be a challenge. He's the other side of that spectrum considering he's a soldier and seen some dark things. He bears a lot of weight. As for Charon, you'll be seeing more of him in the coming chapters.

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

Galmar didn't look happy to see her but then, she wasn't supposed to be there at all. "What part of you being valuable didn't you get at that last meeting?" He growled. "We can't risk you right now."

That made her angry. "I'm not going to sit back and let all these soldiers throw their lives away for me! How can I ask them to fight if I am not willing to fight also?" She demanded.

His eyes softened a little. "There's a leader in you." He said before looking over his shoulder at the troops preparing the catapults. "Since you are here I know there will be no stopping you from joining the fight. All I ask is that you stick with the group as much as you can."

"Thank you Galmar." Selena said with a smile.

"Don't smile, Ulfric is still going to have both our asses when we return."

"Look, I'm the one that snuck over here. I'll be in trouble for going."

"And I will be in deep for letting you stay." Galmar heaved a breath and it saddened her that he was starting to have his age wear at him. "That friend of yours is over with the scouts."

"Thank you Galmar." She said. "And his name is Ralof by the way."

He didn't answer her back.


	6. The War Begins

**Author's Note**: First I would like to **apologize for how long I was gone**. You see, my father's cancer came back and it hit hard, he passed away in July(2012) after his liver failed from the stress. I admit my muse kinda died with him for a while there but I recently went to go see **Rise of the Guardians **with an old friend of mine. It not only lifted my spirits but brought my muse back. Don't be surprised if you see a fan fiction for it soon! I am incapable of focusing on just one story it seems. Personally I think that muse is drunk, or at least part rabid squirrel.

Anyhow, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I do have a question for the readers though, do you all want me to bring in the Companions into the story? I can work it out either way so it's all up to you. Also, I'm using the **Elder Scrolls Wiki **to help with the details of the other provinces since I've only played Oblivion and Skyrim. It tends to contradict itself a lot so if I get something wrong about a province or a certain event please let me know. You'll notice that because of that I will be a bit vague on some terrains in order to avoid such mistakes. Onwards.

_**Chapter Five: The War Begins**_

Planning for a war was exhausting but dealing with the people now trying to see "The Septim Heir" was even more so. Word had spread around Windhelm (hello, Viola Giordano) like wildfire and was no doubt well on it's way throughout Skyrim. So she wasn't able to go anywhere without being harassed.

In desperation she had locked herself in her house and spent the hours she wasn't in some meeting drawing out a new set of armor she wanted to make some day. It had been an accident that she had stumbled across the idea of dragon armor in the library of the College of Winterhold. That was how she came to have half a dozen sketches for a set of Dragonscale armor and would risk a few trips down to the blacksmith to practice.

This was one of the times she was stuck in a meeting that she was barely allowed to participate in. She supposed it was her lack of experience that made them treat her like a piece of the scenery and hoped it wasn't because she was a woman, a young one at that. It alarmed her how they sorted out who would do what and she wasn't mentioned once. General Nachael and Charon would go prepare the Hammerfell forces while Ulfric would handle half the Skyrim army, they would wait for the Thalmor and Cyrodiil armies to fight each other and when they were worn down the two allies would strike. During this time, Lord Edwinn would get a line of supplies to both and send reinforcements to Galmar who would take the other half of Skyrim's army into Morrowind and take it by surprise which would trigger the battle that General Nachael and Ulfric would need. That left her the only one in the room without anything appointed to her.

"Excuse me," she said, "if you have a moment I would like to know what I'm supposed to do." She didn't like the look Ulfric and Galmar shared before the Jarl turned to her.

"You are to remain here."

Stunned was too light of a word then came the anger. "What?! You expect me to just sit here and-" Ulfric interrupted her.

"You are far too important to risk on the field. The Thalmor have proven they will go to any lengths to see you killed and we do not want to give them the opportunity."

"For Talos' sake! You've seen me fight! If I can handle Alduin I can handle any foot soldier they send my way! You said you thought I had what it took to reunite Tamriel!"

"I do not doubt your strength nor your ability," Ulfric said, "I do not want there to be a chance of a lucky swing of a blade. That factor must be considered and so you must be kept safe. At least for now."

"You are the heir." General Nachael practically growled. "You are the inspiration for our soldiers and should they lose you it will spell disaster."

"You want me to sit here and look pretty? Tell them to be good little boys and girls and give their lives while I hide in the Palace? And what about that 'for now'? Would you ever let me on the field if you won't now? "

Lord Edwinn gave her a sympathetic look. "Their fears are sound, your majesty."

For several moments Selena stood there staring at them before wordlessly turning and leaving the room. The scenery passed in a blur as she walked back to Hjerim, her mind racing. She didn't want to become an idol or something similar, she wanted to fight back against the Aldmeri Dominion.

She slammed the front door of Hjerim and stormed around, too angry to do anything at the moment. One of the door jams ended up receiving that ire as she punched it repeatedly. The pain managed to drag her back into a more controlled state, sighing as she looked at her bleeding knuckles.

A mumbled Restoration spell quickly healed the wounds as she slumped down at the table. She shuffled through the sketches dejectedly, wondering when the wild ride of her current life would end.

Picking up a piece of charcoal, she began editing her sketches of the armor. A part of her hoped that Ulfric would send someone to fetch her so that they could work it out but she knew he wouldn't. He would take her leaving the meeting as a sign of her accepting his decision. That made her upset but she knew there wasn't much she could do, at least not yet.

That was it, she realized with a start, she would let Ulfric think he had won. All she had to do was bide her time. With that plan in mind, she continued on her sketches and determined that she would have to put up with the harassment in order to practice her smithing in order to make it.

She stuck to that plan even as Galmar launched the attack on Morrowind and just as they suspected they reversed the Thalmor's trap back on them. And just as they hoped, the Dominion had no choice but to attack Cyrodiil.

A month later the battles still raged on.

Over that month the guards keen watch on her had slackened, no doubt settling on the idea that she wasn't going to attempt anything.

That made her smile as she leaned over the workbench at the smithy, putting the finishing touches on her new armor. It had taken painstaking practice but she had done it, when completed it was impressive. The black and grey and even how fluid movement in it was made it even more so.

When it had first been finished she had tried it on in her home and was very pleased with its appearance. In fact as she had looked in the mirror it made her look more intimidating. More powerful.

Just what the New Empire was going to need.

Placing the armor back in her bag after making her adjustments and improvements she headed home, making sure to smile at people. Best not to raise their suspicions just yet, she knew a few remained from when Ulfric had left the week prior to oversee the troops getting ready to secretly march in Cyrodiil now that the Empire and the Dominion had worn themselves out fighting each other. Even the other three allies had returned to their homes. The guards had no doubt thought that that was when she would try and bolt. She liked to think she was too smart for that so she had waited this long. That seemed to be working for her.

After a nice supper she went through all the motions of preparing for bed and even slept a few hours. It was four in the morning when she woke, this was the perfect time. The night guards would be winding down from their shift, eager to be replaced by the morning guards. They would be tired. They would think that because there had been no activity on her part that she wasn't going to attempt anything.

They were wrong.

Silently rising from her bed, she changed into her new armor as swiftly as she could. Taking her pack from the wardrobe, she crept into her armory and took Stormblade off its mount. She sorted through her enchanted bows and settled on Sun's Wrath, an ebony bow she had enchanted with fire. Placing it into her bag she thanked the Divines again that whatever magic had been placed on it allowed it to hold anything up to a certain weight.

If there was one thing she could credit the Draugr crypts with it was that they had taught her a valuable skill: stealth.

Deathlords were so much easier at a distance. Even more so when they didn't know where you were at.

She had taken the liberty to oil the hinges on the door a few days ago so she crouched down and waited for the sounds of the patrol to fade before sliding out the door. Creeping through the shadows, ducking into bushes and crevices to avoid the patrols, she finally arrived at the dock gate. She had chosen this particular gate for a reason, the docks were lightly watched and it was ten times easier to sneak down and into the water then across the main bridge.

Speaking of the main bridge, it seemed to be holding the woman guard's interest for now so Selena slipped behind her and down the opposite way. This was the part of the plan she wasn't happy with. Putting on her enchanted circlet, a silver and sapphire one to be exact, she slowly entered the water to avoid making ripples. The enchantment did it's job, she could breathe underwater.

Swimming down the river a ways she finally waded out a good distance away from Windhelm, thankful that the farmers weren't out working yet. She began her journey, knowing she would be missed by midday at which time she planned to be well into Morrowind.

That seemed to be one of the blessings of being Dragonborn, she had more stamina than most. Even so, she carried on at a fast run at first and made sure to avoid the road.

The scenery change was astonishing none the less. While steep and rocky like Skyrim, but instead of snow there was ash. Selena dug in her bag and pulled out a scrap of cloth, tying it over her mouth and nose to avoid breathing it in.

Looking at the twisted and in her opinion strange plants, she wondered how the Dunmer could live here even before the eruption. She also could see the old battlegrounds and prayed for the departed souls.

It took another day for her to locate the war camp outside an old fort. Knowing how she acted would play a big part in the whole scheme of things so she strolled into the camp like she belonged there.

A swell of confidence grew in her chest because as far as she was concerned, she did belong here. Selena didn't try to fool herself into thinking that all women her age could work their way around a battlefield, she knew she was part of a small percentage and that a good chunk of girls her age were married with children or searching for a husband.

She wondered if it was strange she felt more at home on a battlefield then anywhere else. Shaking herself from her thoughts she approached the command tent.

Galmar didn't look happy to see her but then, she wasn't supposed to be there at all. "What part of you being valuable didn't you get at that last meeting?" He growled. "We can't risk you right now."

That made her angry. "I'm not going to sit back and let all these soldiers throw their lives away for me! How can I ask them to fight if I am not willing to fight also?" She demanded.

His eyes softened a little. "There's a leader in you." He said before looking over his shoulder at the troops preparing the catapults. "Since you are here I know there will be no stopping you from joining the fight. All I ask is that you stick with the group as much as you can."

"Thank you Galmar." Selena said with a smile.

"Don't smile, Ulfric is still going to have both our asses when we return."

"Look, I'm the one that snuck over here. I'll be in trouble for going."

"And I will be in deep for letting you stay." Galmar heaved a breath and it saddened her that he was starting to have his age wear at him. "That friend of yours is over with the scouts."

"Thank you Galmar." She said. "And his name is Ralof by the way."

He didn't answer her back.

Dropping her pack in the corner of the command tent with Galmar's extra equipment, a safe place where it wouldn't be disturbed, she assessed the situation. This was the moment she could prove without a doubt that she didn't need protection, that she could fight beside them to earn her birthright instead of having it handed to her.

_Talos, please guide me today. _She prayed as she squeezed the shards of the Amulet stored safely in her armor. _I'm trying to do what you and the others gods want but I'm going to need help. I cannot do this alone._ She slipped over to the scouts and patted Ralof on the shoulder. "How have things been going?"

"Selena!" The surprise quickly wore off. "Ha! I knew you wouldn't stay away from a good fight! Either way, your plan has been working and they didn't know what hit them. We should have Morrowind within the month!" Then he noticed her armor. "Where did you get that?" He asked curiously.

"I made it. It's Dragonscale, thought that it was time to get something new and this seemed to be the perfect place to test it out."

Ralof whistled. "I'll have to see about getting myself a set."

Selena laughed. "You'd have to kill a couple of dragons first, I doubt they would just give you their scales!"

"Hey, weirder things have happened!"

"You mean like me finding out that I'm the long lost Septim heir?"

Ralof was just about to answer when a shout echoed through the camp as the catapults began their barrage. Instead he sent her a smirk and a wink, "We'll have to continue this later, your majesty."

She scowled. "Don't call me that." Turning she looked as the archers began to pick each other off from both sides. This fortress, while old, was in good condition. The walls were still intact and were holding out so far against the catapults. This would take a great deal of time if something didn't give.

Speaking of give, Selena looked at the main gate to the fort. It most certainly wasn't made of new wood but was beginning to suffer under the barrage of fire launched from the catapults. It made her wonder how it would stand up to dragon fire.

"Ralof!" She called, trying to be heard over the sounds of the siege. "I have an idea!"

"Will this get my men and I relieved of service if it fails?" He answered.

"It won't! In fact I'll see to it that you all will get promoted!" She pointed to the gate. "I need to get closer to it so I can use my Thu'um on it!"

Ralof looked at his men who all gave him either feral grins or excited nods. "Shields!" Ralof called and they fell into formation around her, holding their shields up to repel the archers' arrows and began a slow pace towards their way in.

Once they were within distance she sucked in a breath then sprung forward from her protection so nothing stood between her and the gate.

"**Yol Toor Shul!**" The dragon fire surged forth from her lips and slammed into the door, giving a satisfying boom as the gate exploded, sending flaming shrapnel into the enemy troops.

A cheer arose from the Stormcloaks who took advantage of the confusion to charge. Selena charged with them and fell into the dance of blades, slashing and parrying and stabbing until they surrendered.

Selena watched as the prisoners were stripped of their armor and weapons before being moved into the fort's dungeon to be held. She knew Galmar had walked up to her as she watched the line descend into the dungeons to their cells. "I want them treated fairly Galmar." She said. "One day they will be apart of the New Empire, we need to safe guard our future."

"I'll see what can be done." Galmar said in his usual gruff tone. "That was impressive by the way. I've never seen a gate taken out like that."

She grinned. "Well being Dragonborn has its perks, one such thing is making things that are in my way explode." She looked around as the Stormcloaks began to go through the fort's supplies.

"What's next? Selena asked.

"We rest for now," Galmar said, "then we win Morrowind."

**Author's Note: **Once again I would like to apologize for how long I was gone. Hopefully my muse won't leave me again! This is going to be fun because my inspiration for this story, Light Among Shadows and a new idea centered around Rise of the Guardians are all badgering me. My updates may remain sporadic but I haven't given up!

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

The battles had been going well but Hammerfell had reported that their spies had picked up some kind of new activity with the Aldmeri Dominion. Not to mention Blackmarsh was beginning to prepare for the impending invasion out of Morrowind.

Selena massaged her temples as she looked over the map, Galmar had laid it out over the table in her temporary quarters in a rather nice inn that was in the center of the recently captured city. Letter and reports lay scattered over the desk in the corner, one in particular had been pinned to the wall with her dagger. It had been an anonymous note informing her that apparently the Thalmor were giving supplies to the Argonians.

This was going to cause a huge problem.

A tap at the window of all things made Selena look up in surprise. Her hand immediately flew to the hilt of her sword that she wore at all times as her eyes met with the bright red eyes of a Dunmer woman crouched outside the window.

The Dunmer held up her hands to show that she was unarmed then mouthed the words: "I only wish to talk."


End file.
